He Should Have Seen It Coming
by ayafangirl
Summary: Willaim really should have seen it coming...GrellxWill oneshot, Will's POV


_A/N: Yes! Kuroshitsuji: my current obsession. Grell is da bomb and William is just so freakin' awesome! Combine them and you get this. This is one of my first Kuroshitsuji fics; I don't know if I'll get around to longer stories, but enjoy this!_

Disclaimer: I am Toboso Yana, and I now support SebastianxGrell and/or William/Grell. No, I'm just joshin' ya, I'm only aya and own nothing. Enjoy anyway!

He Should Have Seen it Coming

It's getting late. Most Agents will be going home soon. Of course, they don't have lazy subordinates who don't do their work. They don't have to stay late everyday as I do to keep order in the London Division….It's alright really; I'm used to it at this point.

The week is coming to an end and I only work half my weekly shift tomorrow because it's Saturday. Then on Sunday I can just rest…I really need that after this week. You see, a certain Agent decided to run away into the World of the Living for a few months and begin slaughtering women whose names were not on the Death List.

That Agent was one Grell Sutcliffe.

I'll be honest; I should have seen that coming. He's always been a handful, but I chose not to pay much mind when he disappeared. Souls were still reported to have been Reaped by him, so I turned a blind eye to his foolish behavior. That is until the number of deaths became quite high and I was ordered to retrieve him. The scolding we both received after that was quite bothersome.

Nonetheless, Sutcliffe escaped with minimal albeit humiliating punishment (his scythe I was personally permitted to re-design until he worked to make up for his mistakes). As a supervisor of the Dispatch Division, I had the authority to further punish him as I saw necessary. However, I didn't. I hoped that my conduct would encourage him to work harder and more diligently for higher-ups to achieve more leniencies in the future.

But I'm afraid he doesn't think very far into the future or into his career like that, and didn't. I should have seen that coming I suppose. And here I am now, working hard as everyone else sighs in relief because they can leave soon. I dip my quill pen in ink and make a final signature, finishing one of the many stacks of paperwork that I have to turn in soon.

It's already late, and I should have known that if I hadn't had any major disturbances yet that day, that was all going to change. Why didn't I? Perhaps I'm overtired. Whatever the cause, I was completely unprepared to fend off a mass of red energy that suddenly invaded my office and within seconds, my personal space.

"Williaaam! Why are you still here? If you don't leave a bit early you won't have time to freshen up before you take me out for the evening!"

Can you believe him? Those are the first words out of his mouth. Grell Sutcliffe's that is; I assume you had figured that part out. So there I sat, staring at him as he leaned forward over my desk. I decided that it would be best to set him straight and point out the many flaws with what he had just said. After slipping several documents into their assigned folders, I pushed him back by the shoulders. Lightly, because he would like to feel the warmth of my hands through my gloves a little too much.

"First of all, I'm still here because I have a lot of work to do. I have a lot of work to do _everyday_ because you don't do yours and our Advisors take your incompetence out on me. Secondly, I never leave early, nor do I ever intend to. I work hard and take pride in what I do, and would never slack off the way you might. Lastly, I have no reason to 'freshen up' as you put it, because I never agreed to take you out this evening. Nor would I ever want to because I do not desire to spend any elongated period of time with you out of work _do I make myself clear, Grell Sutcliffe_?"

It takes him a moment to digest all of what I just said, and when he does he immediately pouts. Once again leaning over my desk, he smiles at me with our faces mere inches apart, our eyes level. His are green like mine, but less piercing and more of an emerald than a kelly green. When he does speak, I can feel his warm breath washing over my own lips.

"What a bore you are, Will. I don't know why you won't loosen up. Especially when it's just the two of us here together."

He says this as though it means we should act on it and do something…unmentionable. Does he really think I don't know we're here together? A tendency to point out the obvious doesn't make him look any smarter. I just don't want to be dragged out of the room by the likes of him and that's why I merely roll my eyes at this. I also don't want to have my room messed up…let's not think about what he's suggesting.

"I don't care if it's the two of us; I want to finish my work."

As I speak, he comes around to my side of the desk and pushes the work directly in front of me out of the way. He then sits down right there, legs coming down and dangling off the desk on either side of my body. I should have known he would do something like that. As much as I am tempted to get ruffled at this point; as much as I want to either yell or rush away, I simply push back my chair and rise to get away from him. From that cat-like smirk that looks down at me as though I'm his next meal. I am William T. Spears; I am no one's meal.

But a funny thing happens. As I step back, those damned legs of his wrap around my back and pull me into him. I stumble so my head lands against his chest and his arms lock around my shoulders. I look up and that smirk widens, revealing lethal teeth. I should have…no…I _did _see this coming. So why didn't I fight back, why didn't I hurt him when I had the chance just now? As I stumbled he was wide open. Knocking him backwards off my desk would have been easy. But instead I—

"Will, if you always look at me with that surprise and curiosity, you won't ever escape me. I can't _not_ want you with every fiber of my being when I see you like this."

And suddenly my face his being pulled up to meet his lips. He's kissing me sweetly, passionately…tauntingly. A pleased purr rumbles somewhere in the back of his throat and once again he's wide open as he teases my lower lip with teeth like razors. I could easily stop him… I could, but I….I feel a sudden cool rush of air as he pulls away to whisper my name.

There's a lot I can do at this point. But I don't. Instead, I reach up to pull him back down and kiss him deeply, lips dancing against his own and my hands cupping his face gently. His body jumps in shock, and I open my eyes to find his wide open, questioning my sanity. I nod very slightly and pull away to help him off the desk. Once this is achieved, I grab my coat and begin to lead him towards the door.

I know what I said before about not taking him out anywhere. But I don't care, Grell is just too…so…he's…

"W-Will? Where are we going?"

"Whatever it is you mentioned earlier. What did you have in mind? Dinner?"

"And a drink?"

"_A _drink. I'm not dealing with a drunk. Got it…Grell?"

He still looks surprised, but blushes at the way I use his first name and nods, skipping out after me and waiting for me to lock the door to my office. When I turn to him, he's smiling a bit shyly at me, but the love in his eyes is one of the most sincere things I've seen in a long time.

I know I caught him off-guard but it's not my fault, and I really don't care.

After all, he should have seen it coming.

_Um…there you have it. Not quite what I expected, but it's not bad. Please review and tell me if you like it. We need to get more WilliamxGrell on this site!_


End file.
